Di Balik Tirai Hujan
by Tueur
Summary: Drabble-oneshoot. Hanya renungan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, di kala hari hujan./semi canon/kemungkinan OOC/First fic. Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Di Balik Tirai Hujan**

**By Tueur**

**.**

Langit kelabu saat kini mataku terpaku memandangnya. Beberapa tetes air mulai jatuh menapaki hangatnya tanah, membuat debunya berterbangan, dan tentu saja wangi tanah khas hujan pun tercium. Tetes demi tetes turun membasahi tanah yang haus akan cairan. Juga memberikan pertolongan pada beberapa batang pohon yang dibiarkan tumbuh disudut taman. Suasana yang tenang.

Aku menarik tanganku, merapatkan keduanya, menggesekannya untuk mencari sebuah kehangatan. Mataku masih terpaku pada awan yang menyelimuti langit Konoha pagi ini. Hujan. Benar-benar apa yang Konoha butuhkan, untuk menghapus sisa _kepahitan_ masa lalu. Ku tarik tepi yukata-ku yang berwarna biru tua, menyingkapnya, menjauhkannya dari loncatan-loncatan air hujan. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menciumi aroma tanah yang berterbangan disekitarku. Menyejukkan.

Aku masih tak ingin beranjak dari sini. Dari teras rumah kayu tradisional jepang, yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalku dengan_nya_. Sudah lima tahun ini kami tinggal bersama, di rumah ini. Sudah lima tahun ini, aku menikahinya. Ya, wanita itu. Sosok yang dahulu sempat ingin ku bunuh dan kucabik tubuhnya hingga tersisa tulangnya. Sosok yang menyadarkan aku, bahwa '_pulang_' adalah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang ku miliki.

_Haruno Sakura._

Tetesan hujan di hadapanku seakan berubah menjadi kelopak bunga Sakura, di setiap tetesnya. Menapaki ringan tanah lembab dihadapanku, dan menghilang seakan menjadi debu. Aku memperhatikan jatuhnya lembar demi lembar kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda itu. Dan aku lihat, bahwa matahari sudah kembali dari persembunyiannya di balik sang _mega_. Aku tersenyum tipis, merasakan kehangatan cahaya duniawi yang menyentuh perlahan permukaan kulitku, mengaktifkan sel-sel yang sempat membeku.

Otakku terpaku pada sosok yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku lima tahun terakhir ini. Mataku bergerak liar, melukis sosok tersebut dalam anganku. Senyumnya, suaranya, tatapan matanya, dan semua tentang dirinya, terekam jelas dalam otakku. Aku kembali menarik senyum tipis di bibirku.

Aku merasa bodoh sudah meninggalkannya waktu itu.

Aku merasa bodoh sudah nyaris membunuhnya waktu itu.

Aku merasa bodoh sudah seringkali menyakiti hatinya.

Aku menarik nafas berat. Menghirup aroma bunga Sakura yang entah datang darimana, menggantikan aroma tanah yang semula berhembus di sekitarku.

Hangat.

Tiba-tiba kusadari sepasang tangan melingkar di leherku, diujungnya membawa sebuah kain tebal, hendak menyelimutiku. Mendadak semuanya kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada guguran kelopak bunga Sakura dan cahaya mentari yang menghangatkanku. Yang ada hanya dinginnya suhu disekelilingku, juga tetesan air hujan yang seakan jatuh merata pada tanah Konoha. Aku terkesiap, mataku bergerak ke sebelah kanan saat kurasakan ada hembusan nafas hangat di pipiku.

Aku mendapatinya, sepasang bola mata beriris emerald. Sosok wanita itu kini tengah merengkuhku dengan kelembutannya. Helaian rambut merah muda yang tergerai itu bergoyang, beberapanya jatuh ke bahu. Dia tersenyum, sorot matanya lembut.

"Tidak dingin?"

Suaranya mengalun merdu. Walau hanya sebuah bisikan yang pastinya akan tenggelam dalam maraknya suara tetesan hujan yang semakin deras, namun itu cukup untukku dengar. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Wanita itu menenggelamkanku semakin erat dalam rengkuhannya. Kimono merah jambunya ikut menambah lapisan kain yang menghangatkanku. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di pipiku, membuat kerongkonganku terasa kering. Membuatku kesulitan berbicara.

"Tidak lapar? Sejak bangun tadi kau belum makan apapun, Sasuke-kun…" bisiknya lembut, di telingaku.

Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menyapu lembut permukaan cuping telingaku. Mengahangatkan telinga yang sempat membeku karena dinginnya cuaca pagi ini. Aku memutar bola mataku liar, berpikir. "Aku lapar."

"Sebentar ya, ku ambilkan sarapan untukmu."

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat kurasakan kehangatannya menghilang dari tubuhku. Yang tersisa hanya mantel biru tua yang senada dengan yukata-ku. Aku menatap punggung wanita itu. Menatap sosok berkimono merah jambu yang tadi membagi kehangatannya denganku. Bibirku menarik semacam senyuman lagi. Aku kembali pada posisiku semula, memperhatikan tetesan hujan yang seakan tak lelah jatuh menyapa permukaan bumi. Aku kembali menarik nafas berat.

_Aku pulang._

_._

**Owari**

_**.**_

**Emm, halo, gue Tueur**

**Gue masih baru di sini**

**Mohon bantuannya**

**Review?**


End file.
